X'ocpláq'
X'ocpláq' (sometimes Hoshplac, Khoshplac or Khoshplak) is an unnatural personal language created by Neonlights. X'ocpláq' is read /xoʃ'plaq/ in IPA. It's an agglutinative and an OVS system language (except when a personal pronoun is the subject; it's then blended into the verb). Phonetics X'ocpláq' has 5 vowels and 21 consonant (included semivowels). There are 2 variations of each consonant: without an apostrophe and with an apostrophe. The latter ones are on the right. There are also 2 variations of each vowel: without the accent (´) or with it. The latter ones are also on the right (they're always stressed; if there are two of them, the stress falls on the first one). *a /ə/ /a/ *b /b/ /ʙ/ *c /ʃ/ /t͡s/ *d /d/ /ð/ *e /ə/ /e/ *f /f/ /ʋ/ *g /g/ /ʑ/ *h /ç/ /t͡ʃ/ *i /ɪ/ /i/ *j /j/ /d͡ʒ/ *k /k/ /kʃ/ *l /l/ /ʎ/ *m /m/ /ŋ/ *n /n/ /ɲ/ *o /o/ /ø/ *p /p/ /pʰ/ *q /ɬ/ /q/ *r /r/ /ʁ/ *s /z/ /s/ *t /t/ /θ/ *u /ʊ/ /u/ *v /v/ /ɣ/ *w /w/ /y/ *x /ks/ /x/ *y /ɮ/ /d͡ʑ/ *z /d͡z/ /ʒ/ There are no diphthongs in X'ocpláq', but there are two digraphs: tq /t͡ɬ/ and dy /d͡ɮ/, each for a voiceless and voiced alveolar lateral affricate, respectively. Verbs The conjugation follows this pattern: A-I-R-S, where A is the first vowel in the verb, I is the infix which indicates the tense, R is the verb root (without the first vowel), and S is the suffix, which indicates the person, the gender and the number (known as PGN). Tense infixes * Present tense -ja- * Perfect tense -jé- * Pluperfect tense -ji- * Future tense -jo- * Plufuture tense -jó- * Conjunctive -ju- * Imperative -j'ú- PGN (person-gender-number) suffixes The following suffixes must be placed like this: person-gender-number (just like the title). Person *First person - lá *Second person - lí *Third present person - lú *Third distant person - lw' *Fourth person (used for divine beings, like God) - léi *Fifth person (used for one's alter ego) - leme Gender *Masculine - s *Feminine - t *Neuter (used for things and for mixed genders in plural) - v *Abstractine (used for abstract terms) - p Number *Singular - ó *Dual - ú *Trial - á *Plural - í Verb example By putting all those affixes, we can get an unique verb form. For example, verb oxoci, to eat. * ojaxocilásó /ojəksoʃɪ'lazø/ - I eat (I eat now, I'm a male) * ojaxocilátó - I eat (I eat now, I'm a female) * ojoxocilítí - You're going to eat (You, plural, feminine) * ojoxocilíví - You're going to eat (You, plural, masculine and feminine) * oj'úxocilísó - Eat (You, singular, masculine) If a verb begins with a consonant (very rare), then we put the first vowel in the beginning, the infix, the root (which is now the full verb) and the suffix. Verb r'oxi, to run, is a very good example. * ojar'oxilásó - I run Order X'ocpláq' usually has an OVS system, but when the verb is axi, 'to be', then it's VOS. When the subject is a personal pronoun, the order changes to OV (the pronouns are blended into the verb) and VO respectively. Nouns Nouns and adjectives can have three cases: nominative, generitive and springitive (pronunciation: /'sprɪnʤɪtɪv/). The latter two are used only in X'ocpláq'. Nominative Nominative is used for normal nouns. * Ajaxilásó d'en. I'm a '''boy. The suffixes are: * Singular: / * Dual: -(a)da * Trial: -(a)ra * Plural: -(i)t'i These suffixes are used for both nouns and adjectives and for masculine, feminine, neuter and abstractine. Generitive Generitive is used for nouns that are the cause of an action or a thing or are larger wholes that have smaller parts. * Cregn' '''grúbla ajaxilúvó x'á. That's a loaf of '''bread. (Bread is the cause of a loaf; a loaf is a part of it.) The suffixes are: * Singular: -(a)la * Dual: -(a)tqa * Trial: -(a)dya * Plural: -(a)nza These suffixes are used for both nouns and adjectives and for masculine, feminine, neuter and abstractine. Springitive Springitive is used for nouns that are consequences of some actions or things or are parts of a larger whole. * '''R'uvn'u ujajucilásó . I draw a '''man'. (Man drawing is a consequence of an action - drawing.) The suffixes are: * Singular: -(a)n'u * Dual: -(a)n'du * Trial: -(a)n'ru * Plural: -(a)n'it'i These suffixes are used for both nouns and adjectives and for masculine, feminine, neuter and abstractine. Natural cases Here is a list of natural cases and how are they used in X'ocpláq': * Genitive - used as generitive * Accusative - used as springitive * Dative - used as springitive * Locative - used as generitive * Vocative - used as nominative * Ablative - used as springitive Pronouns Personal pronouns Personal pronouns don't exist as separate words, but as suffixes: *1st person - lá *2nd person - lí *3rd present person - lú *3rd distant person - lw' *4th person (used for divine beings, like God) - léi *5th person (used for one's ''alter ego) - leme Additional gender and number suffixes are added after. Possessive pronouns Possesive pronouns are made by adding ''-d' '' to the pronouns suffix: lád', líd' etc. They are merged with the noun with a hyphen: ''d'en-líd' '' 'your boy'. Numbers X'ocpláq' has a multiplicative number system. For example, "six" is said two-three. So, only prime numbers are used: 0 - c'an (used only in numeral 0),1 - con (used only in numeral 1), 2 - da, 3 - d'ra, 5 - c'ad, 7 - c'ada, 11 - cad'á, 13 - c'ud, 17 - c'ud', 19 - clad', 23 - clám, 29 - cód, 31 - cód', 33 - c'ód, 37 - c'ód' See also * X'ocpláq' lexicon * X'ocpláq' script * X'ocpláq' history * X'ocpláq' names * List of conlangs - don't neglect them! Category:X'ocpláq' Category:Languages